


Between the Two of Us

by Brunetterebel010



Series: Real Good Feeling [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunetterebel010/pseuds/Brunetterebel010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One again Steve's plans for a dance are interrupted. This time he's getting on a plane to retrieve someone else from the ice.</p><p>-Title and chapter titles taken from "What the Water Gave Me" by Florence + The Machine-</p><p> </p><p>**This WIP is Currently Under Re-Construction**<br/>Updated Prologue has been posted, updated chapters available soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Deja Vu Alert
> 
> This is a companion to my Sharon/Natasha fic "Something Bad" and the Prologue/Chapter 1 are actually nearly identical to Chapter 1/Prologue of that fic, but don't skip it, a few important adjustments have been made!

“What’s on your mind?” Maria asked. Sharon was giving the mirror the thousand-yard-stare, not even seeing the dress, or the hair, or anything else she was meant to be double checking.

 

“Aunt Peggy” Sharon answered honestly when Maria asked again and got her attention. “She always told me about Steve. He was like a legend to me growing up. It’s a little surreal to think about him waiting at the other end of the aisle for me.”

 

“Having second thoughts?” Before Sharon could answer, a head full of red hair popped through the door.

 

“Sharon, this might not be the best time, but you need to know this. T’Challa just called me. He can help Bucky, but he won’t do it without Steve there in case things go south.”

 

“Did you tell Steve?”

 

“No, I figured I’d let you make that call.”

 

“Do you have a piece of paper?”

 

“I can find one.” Natasha disappeared.

 

“What are you doing?” Maria asked.

 

“The right thing, Maria.” Sharon said firmly, brooking no argument. 

 

When Natasha returned Sharon scrawled a quick note for her to take to Sam with instructions to run interference so Sharon could leave. She might never admit it, but despite her earlier reservations, she was disappointed. She didn’t want to have to face the crowd, or the questions.

 

She did love Steve, even though sometimes he said things that didn’t make sense to her, or seemed more like a myth than a real person in her head. But, she knew she shouldn’t stand between him and Bucky, they could work the rest out later. 

 

Without much though she slipped into the driver’s seat of her black SUV and turned the radio up. Her phone was already buzzing before she got out of the parking lot, she grabbed it with the intention of turning it off, but name on top caught her eye.

 

Steve: Thank you.

Steve: I’m sorry.

Steve: Take a friend, and the hotel reservations. You deserve a break.

“Damn right I do.” She muttered to herself.


End file.
